


intimacy

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Cardiophilia, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: “Fuck me - to the beat of my heart.”





	intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> benaffleckholdingacigarette.jpg back at it w/ the obscure fetish thanks
> 
> noctis is trans here *through a megaphone* BUT WHAT ELSE IS NEW

It takes a lot of courage for Noctis to speak up and ask for something new.

He’s already seated on Gladio’s lap, fingers combing back his wild brown hair - tangled in his curls. Lips pressed against one another, and Gladio’s already reaching for the lube, but his wrist is grabbed and halted in the process. Blue eyes look off to the side, and he knows that Gladio thinks he’s done something  _ wrong _ and it scares him to try and lessen the tension rising, yet Noctis is too anxious to have the words leave his mouth. 

Instead, he takes Gladio’s hand and presses it against the center of his chest, and shakes with a nervous laugh.

“It’s fast.” Noctis says, in reference to the pounding of his heart. “Not fast enough.”

He can see Gladio’s brows furrow, as if trying to put a puzzle together - the gentle pounding of Noctis’s heart thuds against the palm of Gladio’s hand, and his expression is unreadable. 

“I can get it goin’ if that’s what you’re asking me, highness.”

A chuckle, as Gladio delves in, lips placing kisses to his lover’s collarbone - he keeps his hand positioned over Noctis’s heart, entertained by the idea that perhaps, Noctis wants to push his limits tonight. He moves his hand under Noctis’s shirt, a quiet moan escaping his lips as his arousal heightens, his own heart pounding beneath his skin. Noct is quiet, though his soft, sweet cries occasionally escape his lips, hips grinding into Gladio with near desperation.

“N-No, Gladio - ah, hold on.” Noctis gasps. He’s still gentle with how he pushes his shield away, not wanting to think that he’s being punished. “We’ll get there - I just… I wanna try something.”

Gladio halts, as he’s told, looking to his boyfriend for some kind of answer, though all Noctis does is squirm nervously on his lap and avoid eye contact.

“I tried something the other night, and it… it was really hot, but something I’ve always been into - and just never tried.” He climbs off his partner, stumbling towards his closet to rummage through. 

“Fuck me - to the beat of my heart.”

Noctis keeps his head down, holding a heavy weighted stethoscope in his hands.

“Huh…”

“I mean - if you’re willing! It’s just… I came  _ really _ hard when I tried it… and fuck. We don’t have to.”

“Wait, Noct - I’m on board.” Gladio says, leaning back against the thick wooden headboard, “C’mere. Tell me about it.”

He’s hesitant at first, looking to Gladio as if he’s not completely sure that this is gonna pan out the way he wants to, but he sits across from his boyfriend, setting the medical tool aside for the meantime. Noctis is pulled into Gladio’s embrace, fingers combing through his hair - kisses placed to the crown of his head. 

“No need to be so embarrassed - you act like I haven’t heard it before.”

The crown prince laughs sheepishly, hands traveling up Gladio’s bare chest, fingertips tracing his tattoos - still fresh after recent completion. He can feel Gladio’s own pulse beneath his breast, and the sensation gets him a bit more excited.

All those nights where he was able to cradle his lover to his collarbone, wondering if Gladio was lulled to sleep by his erratic heartbeat only slowed down by slumber stealing away at his consciousness, thrilled by the idea that he was able to experience this intimacy that Noctis only dreamt of. He didn’t know when it started to come into play, his fetish, yet the more he touched himself, the more he became aware that the rhythmic thumping in his ears was attributing to his arousal.

It lead him to searching, as if he just wanted to be  _ sure _ that this was something that got him off in ways he hadn’t experienced. It lead to an expensive medical tool that he was too afraid to touch for the first couple of weeks that he’d owned it. He fucked his partner, and it wasn’t even a second thought - he was hyper aware of how fast his heart was thumping, and how he just wanted to  _ listen _ , the desperate pounding in his chest in control of what his body was going through. He wanted his lover to know - it felt almost shameful that he could ever ask this of him - to be as aware of his body as opposed to his own.

He listens and he finds his high like nothing before.

Noctis opens his mouth to speak, though he’s quieted by Gladio’s kisses. He doesn’t mind, shifting in his stance, being assisted out of his boxers - exposed to his lover in half. 

“I’ll fuck you however you want.” Gladio mumbles through their lips, hands climbing up his shirt once more, kneading Noctis’s breast in his palm. “This why you like cuddling so much? Secret pleasure out of it?”

A laugh, Noctis helping Gladio out of his sweats, freeing his erection from the confines of the fabric. 

“It’s… just really intimate. I can’t explain why I like it.” A whisper, “It’s different with a steth. You… can’t hear like,  _ anything _ else - it’s deafening if loud enough.”

“How do you wanna do this then?”

“I wouldn’t mind riding you.” Noctis leans in, pressing kisses to Gladio’s neck, “I-I just, I’ve never been so active when listening - I don’t know how messy it’ll get, or - “

His breath hitches when he feels Gladio’s fingertips tease at his entrance, two gliding up and down his slit. It sends a jolt of excitement through his body, immediately kicking his pulse up in speed, and it makes Noctis feel  _ needy _ \- like the impatient prince that he is. Gladio fucks him with his fingers, and he’s hunched over his lover, legs quivering - body halted even though all he wants to do is grab his dumb medical tool and shove it into Gladio’s ears and cry out  _ this is what you’re doing to me _ . 

“You like hearing it?” He’s asked.

“I-I do - I do, but I like the idea of being listened to.” Noctis says between breaths, “God, if you could hear it now - “

“ _ Relax _ .” Gladio laughs, nudging his nose against Noctis’s own, a smile present on his lips. “We’re gonna get there - just talk to me about it.”

He doesn’t stop with his motions, heightening Noctis’s arousal. He’s shivering above him, surely anxious from the idea of following through with one of his most intimate fantasies, yet he’s clouded by the pleasure jolting through his veins. 

“A-ah - w-when I did it the first time, I-I liked the progression. It was still kinda fast - because I was so nervous.” He gasps, feeling Gladio withdraw his hands,  _ finally _ , though much to his disappointment, Gladio grabs the lube next. “It just…  _ pounding _ , and I could hardly breathe which - made it work harder…”

“You liked how hard your body was fighting to keep up?”

Noctis can see Gladio coating his dick in lubricant, though he doesn’t jerk himself off like he usually does after the fact. His free hand reaches for the stethoscope, and Noctis finds the whole instrument pressed into his chest.

“Help me get settled.” Gladio says, “I dunno where’s best to listen.”

Noctis feels  _ relief _ now that Gladio is working towards his goal of being fucked to the sound of his life blood pumping through his veins. He takes a deep breath, positioning himself over Gladio’s dick, hands fumbling with the tool - placing it into Gladio’s ears, avoiding his gaze all the while, though he can tell that his lover is looking for him.

“Okay - okay, it’s loud.” Noctis’s voice trembles, as he goes to place the piece towards the center of his chest. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

He’s taken aback when Gladio pulls him forward, pressing their lips together, immediately sending his pulse faster in speed. He gasps, arms around his lover’s neck, feeling Gladio’s erection pressing into his entrance. 

Noctis doesn’t hesitate to press his hips down, taking Gladio whole, to the hilt - heart racing all the while, his body trying to adjust to the familiar sensation, yet the unfamiliar knowledge that there was somebody else listening. He gasps, ever so lightly, parting from Gladio’s lips so he can get a better look - wanting to see his expression. 

He doesn’t want Gladio to be quiet.

“It’s racing.” He speaks softly, “You hear that?”

Amber eyes blink in near disbelief, though he nods, taking the bell into his own hand, pressing it into different parts of Noctis’s chest, his shirt hiked up to give him better access. It thumps deeper in certain areas, and faster whenever Gladio jolts his hips up.

“Move for me, baby.” Gladio mutters, a hand positioned on Noctis’s hip, giving it a gentle squeeze of encouragement. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Laughter escapes Noctis’s throat, and he can see Gladio kind of glare at him because he’s sure it’s loud with the amplification of the stethoscope. He tries to keep his breathing quiet, but it’s hard with how  _ big _ Gladio is, and how aroused he is knowing that he’s not alone in the rhythmic thumping pounding in his ears. 

Lips parted as Gladio tries to come to terms with what exactly was going on.

“Fuck - Noct, it’s racing.” He says, “This is a lot.”

Noctis’s heart pounds harder once Gladio starts to acknowledge the music playing through the earpiece. He’s working his hips in rhythm with Noctis’s, though his pace starts to falter - and he can see the foggy arousal in Gladio’s honey colored eyes; as if he’s confused with who he’s supposed to be following, but the harder Noctis’s heart races, the harder his thrusts become.

“I-I’m sorry - Gladio -  _ god _ .” 

Noctis cries, insides throbbing with desire. He places his hand over Gladio’s, feeling how his heart tries to beat itself out of his chest. It’s erratic, and it starts skipping beats - and he witnesses Gladio’s eyes widen, and suddenly Noctis is flipped over in one full swoop, head thudding on the pillow beneath him. Gladio dips in, pressing kisses into Noctis’s neck, stethoscope enthusiastically exploring the center of his boyfriend’s chest, beneath his breast, above his collarbone. Noctis’s breathing is erratic, and he’s still shocked by Gladio’s strength, and how he was able to be flipped over and hardly break contact, and it shows in his pulse, rushing faster through his ears.

Gladio can feel his heart pounding beneath his skin, and with Noctis’s shirt hiked so far up, he can  _ see _ his visible pulse; cute thumps from the center, his stomach jiggling ever so gently in rhythm.

He wears this expression of disbelief, like this is forbidden territory that he’s being shown - given permission to access the most intimate detail of Noctis’s body. The very organ that pumped his blood through his veins, and it starts to get to him - Noctis has to hold his face, gazes finally meeting after embarrassment kept them apart for so long.

He keeps his thrusts as consistent as the beating ringing through his ears. Noctis is absolutely in bliss, bringing his lover in for another kiss, moaning softly through his lips.

“ _ Fuck _ \- I’m… sorry, Noct.” Gladio pulls away, “This is so much, it’s _ so much _ .”

“W-What?” Noctis asks, though Gladio doesn’t remove the stethoscope, or his cock for that matter - keeping still as could be, half his weight pressing into Noctis’s hips. “If you’re not into it - “

“I am. I’m  _ so _ into it - I…” Gladio exhales, panting as he tries to compose himself, though he’s not out of breath because of their activity. “Noctis, this is  _ you _ \- and… it just… you’re royalty beneath my fingertips, and this is you being  _ alive _ .”

Noctis laughs, his hand pressed gently against Gladio’s, feeling how his heart still races despite their inactivity for the moment. 

“You’re flustered?”

“A little! I just - I’ve never… imagined being so intimate that I got to listen to your heart race while you  _ came. _ ”

“Well, I didn’t come yet.” Noctis places the stethoscope a bit lower, it’s thumping so deafening that Gladio falters in his stillness, his cock throbs with a special desire inside of Noct, and it only makes Noctis’s own excitement more apparent, in both his heart, and his arousal. “You know I love you - I wouldn’t have asked this of you if I didn’t trust you with my literal heart.”

“Fuck - I love you too. So fucking much.” 

Gladio dips down again, able to find laughter within himself this time when Noctis’s heart skips a beat, picking up in it’s pace when Gladio finds his rhythm once more. He pumps his hips into Noct’s, loving how erratic the sound was, loving that despite everything he believed, it pounded  _ faster _ . 

Noctis is damn sure it’s about to explode, but the look in Gladio’s eyes is damn near arousal enough - and suddenly he’s out of his own thoughts, and focusing on the racing rushing through his own ears, getting lost in the hypnotizing rhythm. The tightening in his belly feels obnoxious, unbearably uncomfortable, and all he wants to do is find that release - he wants Gladio to know what it sounds like.

He wants Gladio to experience what he heard when he had been fantasizing about this moment the night before.

“Baby - oh god, can I come inside?” Gladio asks, teeth gritting. “I’m so fuckin’ close.”

All Noctis can do is nod, thighs quivering as he fights to keep himself under control. His heart races at an unbelievable rate, and the excitement of Gladio getting to listen takes over. His cries are so fucking  _ needy _ \- intelligible, but Gladio takes the hint. The focus in his lovers eyes drives him up the wall, as if he’s not fucking Noctis to get himself off, but because he’s genuinely so entranced in the moment.

Gladio’s hand presses underneath Noct’s left breast, squeezing, pressing down so he can  _ really _ feel his highness’s royal heart beneath his skin - it’s in his hands, and he has full control.

The notion sends a sharp twinge through Noctis’s body, a noise so stunned that he finds himself covering his mouth so it doesn’t leave the walls. He’s trembling around Gladio’s cock, body twisted in an attempt to absorb the arousal, heart skipping beats too frequently to the point where he’s starting to feel lightheaded. Sobs escape his chest, but he hears Gladio whisper reassuring words to him - encouraging him to come.

He can’t hold himself back anymore, whimpering as Gladio pounds into him, limbs jerking as the coil in his belly burns white hot, letting go around his lover’s cock, muscles spasming in a frantic rhythm. 

His heart pounds - and he opens his eyes for only a moment, noting how Gladio slows his thrusts down - his brows furrowed, focusing on nothing but the sound echoing throughout the room. Gladio falters, burying his face into the crook of Noctis’s neck, cock pressed to the hilt - and Noctis knows he was holding back for a reason.

“ _ Fuck _ .” A soft grunt, “Noct - you’re amazing.”

“ _ Please _ \- Gladio, I - “

“I’m coming - Noct, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Gladio kisses at Noctis’s neck, nestling his hips snug in between his prince’s own, “Your heart’s music to my ears.”

He pants as he tries to come down from his high, feeling Gladio spill into him not moments later - the overstimulation as his shield thrusts into him makes his body seize up, but it never stops feeling good. His heart slows down in pace, and Gladio stays put, moving the stethoscope back to the center of Noctis’s chest.

He can hear as Noct’s breathing stops being so erratic; how his heart takes its damn sweet time slowing down. Gladio finally opts to pull it from his ears and set it aside - his head rests on Noctis’s bare chest this time, noting that though the quality is different, the intimacy is still there. It allows Noctis to run his fingers through Gladio’s hair, curly and damp from their activity - he stares up at the ceiling, trying to regain control of his body, loving how Gladio wraps his arms around his waist, squeezing him ever so gently. 

“I guess I really know your body better than anyone now, huh?”

Gladio’s voice breaks the silence, and Noctis laughs. They shift in bed, allowing Gladio to slip out of him, his mess spilling from in between Noctis’s legs. A fond smile graces Gladio’s lips, taking pleasure in his hard work, yet his eyes gaze upwards, finding that though Noctis’s pulse has slowed down quite a bit, his chest still thumps with his visible heartbeat.

Truly the perfect place for him to rest his head. 

“Thank you - for indulging me.” Noctis tugs his shirt back down, much to Gladio’s chagrin. “I know it’s not really… like, usual bedplay - but I guess we all have those things we’re into but kind of ashamed of.”

A shrug from Gladio, as he picks himself up from bed, working to get the two of them cleaned off so they can get ready for the night. 

“You already know that your body is to die for. Be warned, though, you just opened pandora’s box for me.” He says, “And I’m your personal trainer, too - the more I learn about your body, the better I can help.”

“Well be careful. The minute I see you trying to take my pulse is the moment it becomes uncomfortable and sexual for me.”

“Well, sugar, maybe that’s my plan.”

Noctis laughs, heart skipping a beat at the very idea.

**Author's Note:**

> heres my [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) & my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore)


End file.
